


【贾农】July! Hello?

by Alicia_QUAN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_QUAN/pseuds/Alicia_QUAN





	【贾农】July! Hello?

「七月！妳好！」

 

当看着微博小号自动弹出的特别关注消息时，正准备躺下睡的黄明昊不由自主地叹了口气。说好的早点休息呢？发完“晚安”跑去当什么情感博主？又不听话了是吧！

 

即便唠叨着，黄明昊最终还是选择划开微博。自己的宝贝自己疼，自己的农农自己宠，就算他道完晚安不睡觉，那也要抢个第一条评论第一个赞！

 

嗯？居然还有比我速度还快的？

 

「祝贺农农离成年又近了一步！」

「嘻嘻謝謝正正」

 

「哈哈哈哈哈哈原来是这个意思！巨农赶紧成年！成年了丞哥带你去吃香的喝辣的！」

「說話算話喔」

 

黄明昊一个激灵从床上坐了起来。

嗯？？？？你们！什么时候热衷于抢我宝贝的热评了！七月？什么七月啊！

 

迅速穿上睡衣，找到乱飞的拖鞋，拿起本应该今天不需要用到的隔壁房间房卡！抽出自己房间的房卡，飞一般往隔壁房间冲！

 

“农农～”

黄明昊在飞来的路上已经想好，今晚一定要冷静对待这件事情，一定要冷静冷静。

 

 

队里面其他哥哥近期发现了一个规律。

 

只要你喊黄明昊“16岁小屁孩”，我们的小忙内立马就会使出飞马流星拳把你击倒，然后逼你连喊十次“昊哥”。

 

但是如果你同时喊黄明昊和陈立农“俩未成年小屁孩”，我们的小忙内就会傻兮兮的搂住另一个小忙内到自己怀里揉来揉去。

 

陈立农快要成年了，这是黄明昊的雷。

 

 

“Justin！不是说好……！”

陈立农的话音还未落下就被巨型生物黄明昊扑倒在床上。剩下的半句话“说好的今天分开睡！”也被吞回了喉咙里。

 

感受到弟弟越抱越紧的力度，陈立农其实是有走神儿的～弟弟最近健身效果不错！呼噜呼噜白天没摸够的腹肌肌！手感棒呆！

 

黄明昊被陈立农不安分的爪子挠得气消了一半，骄傲的挺起小肚子：“赶紧摸赶紧摸！摸完了下次就只有白花花的肚皮了。”

 

“屁啦！你以为被气球炸吼！哪里有那么快都没了啦！”陈立农推开黏在自己身上的巨型大狗狗，可是小手依旧放在弟弟的腹肌上，真好摸！

 

“你别老摸我的啊，我也要摸你的！”黄明昊伸出恶魔般的小肉爪，向陈立农的小肚肚袭击。

 

“你离我远一点了啦！痒死ne！”

 

陈立农说话怎么能那么好听！小嫩脸一红，小肉爪接收到脑内的指令后，很听话的把怀里到处乱躲的哥哥全身上下摸了个遍。

 

陈立农保持住脑里最后一丝清醒，抓住到处乱窜的小肉爪：“你再摸！再摸就赶你回你房间了吼！”

 

小肉爪赶到哥哥的腰际，迅速搂了一下，然后特别特别乖特别怂的停止动作，“不要嘛～我不走～今晚一起睡嘛！”贾富贵表示撒娇耍赖卖萌他也不差的！

 

“不准瞎摸哦！”

“不摸了不摸了，mua！宝贝早点睡！”

 

陈立农使劲儿揉了揉黄明昊的头发：“什么宝贝啦！信不信我踹你粗去！”

“呼噜～呼噜～”

 

“别装睡！你敢打呼立马把你赶粗去！”

 

 

 

黄明昊自始至终都认为，只要抱着陈立农睡大觉做的梦就一定都是好梦！然而，今晚梦到的都是什么？

 

为什么助理姐姐把他和陈立农分开！不知道我们见一面很难得吗！拉开就算了，录什么祝贺生日的视频？姐姐你在开什么玩笑！七月！七月的时候你让我祝陈立农生日快乐？！

 

即便心里如此呐喊着，梦里的黄明昊还是在助理姐姐的逼迫下录了视频。

 

-你对农农的初印象

“可爱！特别可爱！全身上下就像闪着粉色的光一样！随时随地都在散发他的可爱！超迷人！”

 

-认识农农之后，他对他的印象有什么变化

“胆子特别大！我们俩坐过山车能坐好几次那种。特别爽！农农man帅有型不是随便说说的！”

 

-农农要成年了，你对他有什么祝福吗？

什么？农农要成年了？我不允许！

 

“陈立农你怎么能成年呢！我不准你成年！我不准！不准！不准！”

 

 

黄明昊从自己喊的几十个“不准”中清醒了过来，看着依旧像个小宝宝般窝在自己怀里的陈立农，小肉爪又开始不老实了。

 

揉揉基本没怎么睡乱的小瓜皮，掐掐手感特别好的腰，挠挠基本成型的腹肌小肚子，小手逐渐上升来到胸部，稍微不注意就碰到很可爱的点点。点点在刺激中慢慢的立了起来，十分不老实的捏了捏，再轻轻的揉几下。

 

还没醒？黄明昊吧唧一口留了个大口水印在怀里的可人的脑门儿上。

 

还装睡。

 

另一只手顺着自己喜欢的不得了的大腿摸向圆乎乎的屁股。大短裤什么的真是个伟大的发明，可是这种时候就显得很碍事。

 

稍微一用力把松紧的裤腰拉到膝盖以下，双手毫无阻碍的在对方的屁股上兴风作浪。

 

漂亮的小嘴也一点都没有闲着，亲亲脑门儿哪里够？再亲亲还在紧闭的双眸，吻吻精巧的鼻尖，肉乎乎的脸颊，以及，诱人的唇。

 

早安，我的宝贝。

 

用舌尖勾勒着宝贝的唇形，不由自主的舔了几下。在数次简单的触碰，再也忍受不了撬开了微微张开的双唇。

 

哼！还装睡！

 

柔软的舌头在爱人嘴里翻天覆地，轻舔过贝齿，搜寻并与爱人的舌在紧凑的空间里搅乱。逐渐加深的吻，让爱人的呼吸不禁急促。感受到爱人即将清醒，便又再次向深处袭去。模拟着进进出出的动作，惹得爱人的舌连忙阻止。

 

“Justin！”

即便很享受霸道的吻，陈立农还是轻轻用力推开自己和黄明昊之间的距离，小腹无意中触碰到热辣的巨物。立农你完蛋了。

 

“农农早啊。”

 

 

黄明昊翻了个身把陈立农压在了身下。宝贝似醒非醒的样子让他腹下一紧，白色背心显得特别碍事。尤其还是在衣下的奶尖儿若隐若现的时候。

 

迷迷糊糊中，陈立农感受到全身上下的衣物在不经意间都被去除。尽管依稀记得空调的温度开得很低，但丝毫感觉不到冷，反而越来越热。

 

黄明昊在颈间啃咬着，少年愈发清瘦，锁骨愈发明显诱人。每一处都细细的轻舔，双手丝毫没有耽搁，配合着双唇一丝一丝侵占陈立农的神经。

 

感受到对方特意放慢速度轻吻舔舐着乳尖，陈立农不由己的微微颤抖。“干嘛啦！很痒欸！”

 

明明舒服的要命，还要一直嘴硬。黄明昊想到这里又不自觉的加重了唇上的力度，这一下可让陈立农说不出话，娇嫩的声音从喉间发出。

 

“宝贝啊，舒服吗？要不要试试更舒服的。”

 

 

黄明昊不费丝毫力气撑开陈立农的双腿，当最后一道防线被揭开的时候，陈立农更有种清爽的感觉。处事未经的玉茎在对方双手间呵护着，锻炼许久的力气在这一刻展现。沿着玉茎上的沟壑轻轻按压，身下的宝贝嗯嗯作响，一个深吻让陈立农再也无反击之力，好不容易挣脱的双手用力的回抱着仿佛一直受刺激的爱人。

 

还并未全部环抱住，一直依靠的热源却突然间离开，低冷的温度向毫无遮掩的身躯袭来。陈立农睁开双眼，无辜的眼神看向正在努力扯开自己衣服的黄明昊。

 

“宝贝等一下，昊哥马上来。”

“等什么等！赶紧过来！冷死ne！”

 

那么主动？“宝贝我来了！”

 

把自己扒个精光的黄明昊重新抱住快要被冷颤抖的陈立农，使劲儿的在唇上啄了一口，依旧不满足的再次撬开要打寒颤的贝齿。感受到宝贝小舌头的回应，原本在腰间的双手不自觉的往下探去。

 

恍惚间陈立农却清楚地感受到两个炙热的肉棒在安慰着彼此。黄明昊从昨晚带来的衣服中翻出润滑剂小心翼翼的向蜜穴深处探去。另一只手却丝毫没有停止动作，努力的把两个小宝贝握在一起，紧紧依靠，上下搓揉。

 

陈立农不敢想象黄明昊依旧还在成长的玉茎之后会不会更加的粗大，身后的异物感让他不停的喘息。我弟，不得了。

 

“宝贝，我要进去了。”

 

未等陈立农反应过来，后穴在经历短暂的空虚之后迎来了真正属于他的东西。

 

黄明昊借用手部的力量作为支撑，小嘴也没有清闲，不停的亲吻每一处不仅想让怀中的爱人放松，更重要的是情到深处时的自然流露。

 

陈立农，等等我。

 

温暖而又光滑的后穴拥抱着真正属于他的主人，黄明昊舔了舔陈立农鬓角的汗水，双手重新回到夹在两人腹部抬头滴液渴望被抚摸的可爱上。

 

似乎看到了黄明昊眼神里的不专心，恶作剧般的悄悄夹了夹后穴。这猛的一下似乎对成功占领乖乖呆在里面的肉棒没有什么影响，却使陈立农屁股不轻不重挨了一小巴掌。

 

“叫你不听话！还敢夹我！”

“唔…唔…啊！我错惹！你快摸摸他嘛～”

“不摸！”

 

即便嘴上说不摸，心软的黄明昊抚摸着陈立农的玉茎上下撸动。不可以放过陈立农身上的任何一处，是黄明昊干陈立农的宗旨。

 

 

“黄……黄明昊你慢点啦！”

“你叫谁呢？！我有没有教你怎么喊我？”

“昊…昊哥！昊哥慢点了啦！快受不了了……”

“这才乖！”

 

慢一点是吧？那就让你享受一下慢一点的情趣。慢一点可以插向不同的方位，可以仔细观察每一个方位陈立农所反馈的不同的感受，紧接着可以主要攻击让他摊软在自己怀里的点。

 

 

“喂！你不要射到里面了啦！你这个大坏蛋！”

“谁坏？”

“啊…啊…唔…农农最坏惹……昊哥最好了！”

 

早上什么的，男孩子们也是很危险啊。

 

 

农农，就算那一天之后你成年了，也要喊昊哥。

不喊昊哥也行，那就来个三百回合大战？

清楚了吗？我的宝贝儿。

mua！老公爱你！

 

 

 

THE END.

 

 


End file.
